The Model and The Photographer
by WellHereWeGoAgain
Summary: Jeff is a Model for Calvin Klein and Nick is a photographer. What happens when they meet up? Please I suck at summaries. Read. It's an Omegle chat. It's better then it sounds. THANK YOU LEIKA!


Thanks to Leika.

* * *

**You:** Jeff is a super model. Nick is a photographer. GO!

**Stranger:** Okay. So underwear? Nice ;)

**Stranger:** Jeff sat down in a chair as make-up artists started adding light make-up onto his face. He wore a robe over his "costume" for today's photoshoot. Underneath the robe, he only wore a pair of Calvin Klein underwear. They told him to take off the robe, so they could add some make-up onto his body as well.

**You:** Nick was looking down at his camera. He chose to fiddle with it so it would be a surprise as to what arrogant hot model they chose this time. It might be Eric, the guy would could hardly spell the word cat but that was alright because he was pretty. It could be Jamie, the first model he had tried to have a relationship with. He hated Nick's guts and the feeling was mutual. Jamie was a jackass but that didn't matter as long as he was pretty. Lastly it could be some poor new soul. He would probably have a flaw but that would be alright because he's pretty. He set kept fiddling with his camera as he called for the model, "Is he ready yet? Come on people the day wont last forever."

**Stranger:** The make-up artists tousled his hair, giving him a bedroom look, and sprayed some hairspray. They tapped his shoulder signalling him to get up and head to the photo shoot area. He walked the small distance between the make-up area and where the background and photography equipment was set up. He sighed quietly then cleared his throat loudly to catch the attention of the photographer.

**You:** Nick didn't bother looking up, "So which one are you? Oh wait, never mind get on set." Nick finally pulled his head up to examine the scene. It was the usual type of thing. Black and white to make it look classy. The only difference was the model. He had obviously never met this guy and was floored by his appearance. He stuttered out his next sentence, "Um well I guess- Um well j-just s-s-stand there and f-frame yourself." Nick mentally slapped himself and tried to talk again, coming across slightly calmer, "Just look indifferent and make sure to accentuate your features."

**Stranger:** Jeff nodded, standing in the position in front of the gray background. He struck a pose with a soft sigh, waiting for the click of the camera.'

**You:** Nick started shooting pictures of the new model in front of him. All Jeff could think is damn this guy is really hot and every time he looked at a picture it was far less then perfect. He decided it would be best to get the tension out. "So newbie what's your name? He continued to click away at his camera.

**Stranger:** Jeff struck another pose, keeping still until the flash of the camera was gone. "Jeff," he answered simply. Since that was all the photographer asked of him.

**You:** Nick looked down at the camera. Slightly better pictures were on there but it still wasn't enough. "Jeff. That's a nice name. So Jeff where are you from?"

**Stranger:** Jeff ran a hand through his already mussed up hair, giving the camera a sultry look as he struck yet another pose. "Colorado. Moved to LA a years ago."

**Stranger:** Jeff ran a hand through his already mussed up hair, giving the camera a sultry look as he struck yet another pose. "Colorado. Moved to LA a years ago."

**You:** Nick clicked the camera. He felt like he was a pervert looking through the window. "Really? What convinced you to make the change?"

**Stranger:** "Too cold," Jeff answered, a smirk tugging on his lips. He licked them absentmindedly, striking another pose.

**You:** Nick kept on he focused on Jeff and took the picture. He looked down and it actually looked pretty good. So this was working? "I would imagine. That's why I moved from Michigan."

**Stranger:** Jeff nodded, giving a slight smile. "And plus, Colorado was so boring."

**You:** Nick smiled, "None of the excitement of LA. For me it was either this or New York." *click*

**Stranger:** Jeff scrunched his nose quickly. "Too cold there, too."

**You:** Nick laughed, "Yeah but I was used to it."

**Stranger:** "I just needed a change in scenery," Jeff shrugged slightly.

**You:** "That's what the city is for." Nick looked off of the camera at the scene and looked back to the camera. "Alright I need you to look feisty like your going to attack the camera for daring to look at you."

**Stranger:** Jeff nodded, doing as told. A hand in his hair and narrowed eyes at the camera.

**You:** "Perfect." Click, click, click. He walked closer to Jeff. "Now look like you're about to pounce."

**Stranger:** Jeff did as he was told, seeming as if he was pushing himself off the wall behind him. He kept his position, his eyes still narrowed.

**You:** Nick crouched down taking pictures as Jeff bent over the camera.

**Stranger:** Jeff stayed in that position, waiting for the go ahead from the photographer.

**You:** Nick stood up and smiled, "Okay we can break for lunch now." Nick walked back and put the camera down.

**Stranger:** Jeff straightened his body, nodding. He walked of the set, grabbing his robe from over the make-up chair. He pulled it over himself, tying it around the front.

**You:** Nick looked over at the model and continued to put his camera away.

**Stranger:** Jeff took a cotton pad and wiped the makeup off his face, using his reflection in the lighted mirror.

**You:** Nick walked towards the door reaching in his pockets for his keys, "Alright everyone. I'm heading out if you need me I have my cell."

**Stranger:** Jeff paused to listen to the photographer before spraying his hair with some water to release the hairspray hold. He walked slipped on his shoes and walked out to the trailer try provided him with and changed into the clothes he came to the photoshoot with.

**You:** Nick saw Jeff walking toward his trailer. "Surprisingly you aren't as bad as I thought you would be," Nick yelled across the lot.

**Stranger:** Jeff spun around, furrowing his eyebrows to see where the voice came from. His eyes landed on the photographer from earlier. "Why? You didn't think I would be good?" He yelled back, raising an eyebrow.

**You:** Nick laughed, "A lot of you are complete airheads but that never mattered as long as they're pretty."

**Stranger:** "So you thought I would be an airhead?" Jeff gasped in mock-hurt. "You wound me, sir." He laughed, leaning against his trailer. "I am blond, but I for sure don't fit the stereotype."

**You:** "To be honest? Yes. I've met a few models that can't even spell cat." Nick muttered under his breath, "Oh trust me I can tell." He walked towards Jeff.

**Stranger:** Jeff smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, still leaning against the trailer.

**You:** Nick smiled, "I need proof you can spell cat. I don't want my compliment to go to waste."

**Stranger:** Jeff pretended to be flustered. "Um...Uhh...K?" He scrunched his face in confusion, before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Kidding. C-A-T."

**You:** Nick was laughing, "Oh I was beginning to think I wasted my comment."

**Stranger:** Jeff laughed. "I proved you wrong."

**You:** Nick smiled, "You certainly did. I should let you get changed. Nice to meet you Jeff."

**Stranger:** "You too." Jeff smiled, opening the door of the trailer and stepping in.

**You:** Nick walked over to his car and got in, going out to enjoy a meal with an old friend form college.

**You:** 2 Hours Late

**You:** *Later

**Stranger:** Jeff ate in his trailer, just waiting until he was called back.

**You:** Nick stepped back on set and pulled his camera out, "Somebody call the model in."

**Stranger:** Jeff changed out of his clothes, keeping the underwear on. He pulled on his robe once again and started walking back to set.

**You:** Nick looked at the scene layout. Some assistants thought it would be smart to set up a layout where there was an explosion of background colors. He was busy on the phone with corporate when Jeff walked in. He waved him over to the set. "No I don't know. Alright I'll send a picture."

**Stranger:** Jeff pointed to the make-up the area and gestured to his face and hair.

**You:** Nick smiled and nodded quickly taking a picture of the set with his phone. "Yeah I do have the filter on. Okay I'll get him to do that."

**Stranger:** Jeff walked to the makeup area and sat down on the chair, letting the makeup artists work on him.

**You:** Nick nodded and then realized they couldn't see him, "What should I do about the assistants? Okay I will."

**Stranger:** They did the same routine with his face, hair, and body. Once he was ready, he walked back onto set.

**You:** "Alright sir." He hung up the phone and turned back to Jeff. "We have to cancel the rest of the shoot. If we can get you back any other day that would be awesome. Here's my card." He pulls it out of his wallet and hands it over. "Anybody that worked on this you need to clean this up or you are /not/ getting a paycheck."

**Stranger:** Jeff's brow furrowed, but he still nodded and took the business card anyway. "Um...why?"

**You:** Nick frowned, "We can't have assistants that go off thinking that they can do whatever they want. This is Calvin Klein not a JC Pennies catalogue. I know it seems harsh but it matters."

**Stranger:** Jeff nodded again, looking back down at the card. "So I'll you to reschedule?" He asked the open ended question, tying the robe again.

**Stranger:** *I'll call

**You:** Nick shrugged, "Yeah." He started to walk off set.

**Stranger:** Jeff nodded, walking out back to his trailer.

**You:** That night Nick was sitting on the couch thinking over what happened that day. He honestly hated firing people but he knew from personal experience that it was either them or both them and him.

**Stranger:** Jeff was just milling around in his apartment, doing the opposite of what people think models do. He was wearing sweats and white v-neck, eating chips and watching TV. His glasses were perched on his nose as he stared at the screen.

**You:** Nick grabbed a bottle of wine and any Batman movie off the shelf. He wasn't the usual staving artist. He was usually well off for himself and he didn't have any 'muses'. He was just a lonely guy in an apartment enjoying the company of his dog.

**Stranger:** Jeff flipped through channels and continuously munched on snacks. It didn't really matter how much he ate as long as he goes to the gym to burn everything off.

**You:** Nick smiled at his dog who was in the corner chasing it's tail. "Come on sweet girl. Come watch Batman."

**Stranger:** Jeff yawned as he stretched his body on the couch, laying sideways on it. He hated nighttime. There was nothing to do.

**You:** Nick smiled watching the many explosions echo through the screen.

**Stranger:** Jeff groaned in annoyance as he hit his head against the armrest of the couch. "I hate this," he muttered under his breath, utterly bored.

**You:** Nick laughed at the hospital scene after the mistake explosion. Damn he loved this movie.

**Stranger:** Jeff just glared at the ceiling, the tv playing in the background.

**You:** Nick loved these movies. They made him escape from the turmoil he called his life.

**Stranger:** Jeff closed his eyes, just listening to the TV. He curled up on the couch, groaning softly.

**You:** Nick slowly closed his eyes drifting slowly off into sleep. Even with the movie playing in the background he could sleep through all the explosions.

**Stranger:** Jeff soon fell asleep, not even bothering to turn off the TV, his roommate who wasn't even home yet, would probably get to that.

**You:** Next day Nick woke up to his dog scratching at the door. He stood up, grabbed his phone, and took his dog out for a walk.

**Stranger:** Jeff probably slept in and woke up at around 12 noon. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up on the couch. He stretched his back and cracked his neck from the cricks.

**You:** Nick probably spent an hour walking around the block when he decided to pull her in home. He put the dog in his apartment and locked his door going out to the local gas station to pick up some an energy drink of sorts.

**Stranger:** Jeff should have woken up early to do his usual jog, but morning was way gone known, so now he had to do it when the sun was at it's highest. Just great. He grabbed his iPod and earphones, wearing shorts, tshirt, and a hoodie and made his way outside to start his jog.

**You:** Nick had opted into walking. The gas station wasn't too far so he wanted to avoid being lazy.

**Stranger:** Jeff didnt bother pulling up his hoodie, seeing as it was incrediy hot. His earphones were plugged into his ears as he jogged his usual route.

**You:** Nick went into the gas station, grabbed a monster and some beef jerky, paid the cashier, and walked outside quickly walking back to his apartment.

**Stranger:** Jeff continued jogging and saw someone who looked incredibly familiar. By then, he already shed off his hoodie and shirt.

**You:** Nick felt a buzz in his pocket and stopped to look down at his phone. His mom was texting him asking if he was still coming for Christmas. Nick typed a quick, 'Mom it's July. We'll see in a few months.'

**Stranger:** Jeff was looking down at his phone to change the song when all of sudden he ran into someone's back. "Shit! Sorry! I wasn't looking." He heard a dog barking, which he assumed was the man's.

**You:** Nick was knocked off his feet by some guy behind him. "Hey man watch where you-" He noticed it was Jeff behind him, "Oh gosh sorry." Nick stood up checking the bag to make sure it wasn't damaged and holding tightly onto his dog.

**Stranger:** Jeff relaxed when he noticed it was Nick. "Oh hey. Uh...sorry about that." He muttered, looking at Nick shyly, biting his lip.

**You:** Damn Jeff looked hot. "Um yeah... It's okay I shouldn't have been standing without looking around."

**Stranger:** "No, no. It was my fault. I should have watched where I was going."

**You:** "No hey don't worry about it. Doesn't even matter." Nick smiled.

**Stranger:** Jeff smiled back, nodding and licking his lips absentmindedly.

**You:** Damn Nick just couldn't stop staring. He realized he was after his mom texted him back. He looked down at it and it was just his mom complaining about something stupid so he put it to sleep and set it in his back pocket. "Uh yeah sorry."

**Stranger:** Jeff chuckled, "Let's just pretend I didn't run into a few minutes before."

**You:** Nick smiled, "That's fine. Let's pretend I wasn't the asshole that stops in the middle of the sidewalk to answer a text."

**Stranger:** Jeff let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "That was an idiot move, but you're no asshole."

**You:** Nick shrugged, "Sweet. Fine. I'm a complete idiot."

**Stranger:** "Yup. One step above an asshole," Jeff laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck.

**You:** "Oh!" He holds his chest like he had been stabbed.

**Stranger:** Jeff continued laughed, resting a hand on his toned stomach.

**You:** Nick smiled, "Ah so I see I'm funny if I make you laugh that much."

**Stranger:** Jeff wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah, you're hilarious."

**You:** Nick lifted his fist in the air in triumph, "Hazzah!"

**Stranger:** Jeff shook his head fondly at the brunet. He then knelt down to pet the dog. A wide smile on his face.

**You:** Nick smiled at how adorable that was, "Yeah this is Simon. He likes you."

**Stranger:** The smile never left his face as he started talking to Simon with a baby voice, laughing as he did so.

**You:** "Wow he really likes you. You must be a dog person. He usually hates everyone that isn't me."

**Stranger:** "Really? I never would've guessed," Jeff started laughing even harder as Simon started licking his face.

**You:** "I'm serious. He bit my last boyfriend in the face." Jeff realized what he said but it was too late to take it back.

**Stranger:** Jeff wasn't phased at all when Nick mentioned the word 'boyfriend.' He was gay himself, so the news didn't bother him, it only made him laugh harder. "In the face? I feel so bad for him!"

**You:** Nick smiled at how Jeff didn't freak out. "Yeah he had to get stitches."

**Stranger:** "What if Simon has a good boyfriend raydar?" Jeff joked, laughing once again.

**You:** "Then you are on the top of his list. I swear I have /never/ seen him so happy to meet someone." Nick smiled.

**Stranger:** "And I'm so happy to have met him." Jeff beamed, ruffling Simon's fur one late time before getting up.

**You:** "Well I think the feeling is mutual." Nick smiled at how beautiful Jeff's smile was.

**Stranger:** Jeff squinted up at the sky and scrunched his nose. "I better go."

**You:** "Yeah I don't want to keep you from your jog. Hey you know I don't usually do this but I'm going to take a shot in the dark." Nick looked down at his feet, "I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee sometime?"

**Stranger:** A smile grew on Jeff's face. "I'd love to."

**You:** Nick looked back up, "Well if you put your number in my phone I'm sure we can work something out."

**Stranger:** Jeff extended his hand and asked for Nick's phone.

**You:** Nick handed it over and waited for him to put his number in.

**Stranger:** Jeff opened up a new contact and typed in a number, not forgetting to add a picture of himself as well. Once typed in his name and number, he handed the phone back to Nick. "Here."

**You:** Nick smiled, "I will make sure to call you." He held his phone up and started walking back towards his place."

**Stranger:** "Bye, Nick!" Jeff called out before, turning to opposite direction to job back to his apartment.

**You:** Nick got back to his apartment and pulled out his phone. Quickly scrolling to Jeff's contact and smiling at the picture he sent him a text. How is tomorrow at three?

**Stranger:** Jeff slowed to a walk as he climbed the stairs up to his apartment. He felt his phone vibrate and his smile widened when he saw a text. He then replied. Already missing me, huh? lol Yeah that would be perfect. :)

**You:** It wasn't long before Nick got a reply. He sat down on his couch and read the message and laughed. I just can't seem to get your smile out of my head. Great.

**Stranger:** Jeff quickly texted back, the smile never leaving his face. Aw, I'm so flattered, Nicky. And where do we meet?

**You:** Nick smiled and called Simon up, unconciously petting him. You should be. Do you know that place on Riverside and Main?

**Stranger:** Jeff smirked at his phone. Har har, Nicky, har har. Oh, yeah! I know where that is

**You:** Nick shook his head while chuckling. I know. I'm HILARIOUS! Good. I'll see you there.

**Stranger:** Jeff bit his lip to keep in his giggle. Yeah, sure. See ya tmrw :) 3

**You:** Nick smiled. You /know/ I am. Yeah. I can't wait. :)

**Stranger:** Jeff laid down on his couch. Sure, keep telling yourself that, Nicky. Me neither ;)

**You:** Simon nuzzled up to him probably sensing Jeff was on the other end of the texts. I will and it will never become any less true, Jeffy. 3

**Stranger:** Jeff smiled widely, giggling. Okay. Fine. Just prove it to me tomorrow.

**You:** Nick was beaming. I will. ;D

**Stranger:** Jeff was giggling like mad as texted with Nick. You better bring it then, Nicky.

**You:** Nick smirked as he replied. Oh I will. I will bring it on like Donkey Kong.

**Stranger:** Jeff rolled his eyes at that one. Dork. :P

**You:** Nick smiled brightly. Ah you have to get used to that. You will be forced to watch Batman on repeat.

**Stranger:** Jeff chuckled. And you have to listen to me rant all about Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, and how hot Captain America is xD

**You:** Nick grinned ear to ear. Gosh you're perfect.

**Stranger:** Jeff blushed at that. I'm not perfect.

**You:** Nick was saddened at that. That is /not/ true.

**Stranger:** It's true. Because I'm not.

**Stranger:** Jeff frowned, sighing softly.

**You:** Nick sighed. Not true. If you say you aren't perfect one more time I'm going to cry for you.

**Stranger:** Jeff sighed. He couldn't answer that one. Okay, fine. I'll do when I'm alone then.

**You:** Nick frowned. I don't want you to be alone.

**Stranger:** Jeff chuckled bitterly to himself. But I already am.

**You:** Nick was sad. He quickly took a picture of Simon cuddling into his arm and sent it off. Now you aren't. 3

**Stranger:** Jeff couldn't help the smile that grew onto his face as he looked at the picture Nick sent. You're amazing, you know that?

**You:** Nick was glad he at least changed his attitude. Sometimes but I just like making people smile.

**Stranger:** Jeff smiled softly at his phone. One of the reasons why you're amazing, Nicky :)

**You:** Nick was glad. Thank you but I only am because you are. 3

**Stranger:** Jeff smirked. How do you know I'm amazing? I could be slob for all I know.

**You:** Nick laughed. I highly doubt I would care that someone as amazing as you is a slob.

**Stranger:** Jeff giggled. Making assumptions is very bad. Bad

**You:** Nick smiled. I'm not assuming anything.

**Stranger:** Jeff shook his head, smiling wide. You're assuming I'm perfect AND amazing. Tsk tsk.

**You:** Nick laughed. I'm not assuming anything. You're living proof that you're perfect and amazing.

**Stranger:** Jeff got off the couch and walked to this bedroom and laid down on his bed to be more comfortable. Nuh-uh. I don't believe you.

**You:** Nick rolled his eyes and took a picture of his face. Does this look like I would ever lie to you?

**Stranger:** Jeff hugged his pillow tightly. No, but that doesnt mean that you wont.

**You:** Nick looked up from his phone to try and find some way to prove it to Jeff. He found a bottle of wine, a piece of paper, and a sharpie. He took the note and on it he wrote. I Nick Duval do solemnly swear not to ever lie to the Jeff who's smile he likes so much. If I ever lies to Jeff, Jeff has permission to kick me in the balls extremely hard. He taped it to the bottle of wine and took a picture. See I swore on this bottle of wine.

**Stranger:** Jeff let out a loud laugh when he read over the note in the picture. You are ridiculous, Nicholas. Ha. I rhymed. :P

**You:** Nick smiled imagining Jeff's smile. Aha I see you did. Should I compare you to Frost or Suess. xD

**Stranger:** Jeff giggled. I should get a motherfckin award!

**You:** Nick laughed loudly. Nick grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'Jeff's Motherfckin Award' on it. He took a picture and sent it off. It's even Nick certified.

**Stranger:** Jeff buried his face in his pillow to muffle a loud laugh. He quickly recovered to type in a reply. It's like you WANT to be called a dork.

**You:** Nick smiled went over to his bedside, grabbed some masking tape, and taped his glasses. He put them on and squinted his face and took a picture. Well if you insist.

**Stranger:** Jeff giggled hysterically. I stand corrected. You DO want to be called a dork.

**You:** Nick laughed. Shouldn't deny what I am.

**Stranger:** Jeff smiled widely. Wise words from Nicholas Duval, everybody!

**You:** Nick took the tape off the glasses and went to lie on his bed. I am quite smart. This is coming from the nerdy photographer.

**Stranger:** Jeff smiled. Then 10,000 brownie points for you. Being smart isn't that bad.

**You:** Nick laughed. Except when you're the nerdy guy taking pictures of underwear models and hitting on them. I USED TO HAVE DREAMS!

**Stranger:** Jeff giggled, What are you talking about? Every nerds' dream is to take pictures of half-naked models. It's the life, yo.

**You:** Nick rolled his eyes. Well there is that perk but I actually love taking pictures of scenery. I wanted to open a gallery.

**Stranger:** Jeff smiled softly. Well, why don't you?

**You:** Nick sighed. I gave a few of my portraits to a gallery awhile back. All I'm going to say is nobody bought.

**Stranger:** Jeff frowned slightly. Then those people who just walk passed that gallery don't know what's talent even if it hit him in the face.

**Stranger:** *hit them

**You:** Nick laughed. That's sweet of you.

**Stranger:** Jeff smiled widely, Maybe they didn't buy anything. Because they were jealous. Yup. Mhm. Yeah, because if they bought it, they would be reminded every single day how they don't have as much talent as you.

**You:** Nick sighed. What did he do to meet someone so nice? Yeah I guess but they were kind of assholes.

**Stranger:** Jeff bit his lip. Jealous assholes, for sure. But when you're famous. WHEN. Not if. You could just stick your middle finger and scream, 'FUCK YOU!'

**You:** Nick was in hysterics. He pulled himself up to type in a random blurb of words. Too sweet. 3 I will keep that in mind.

**Stranger:** Jeff smiled widely, curling up on his bed, giggling like mad. Okay, you better keep that promise. I'll see you on TMZ.

**You:** Nick leaned up. I'm looking forward to it. 3

**Stranger:** Jeff sighs happily. Dude, it's like dark outside. :P

**You:** Nick looked out his window. MY GOSH! I don't even. xD

**Stranger:** Jeff rolled his eyes. Ha, ha. We've been texting for like a looong time, Nicky.

**You:** Nick smiled. I guess I just like talking to you Jeffy. You are defiantly not another airhead.

**Stranger:** Jeff grinned. I never said I didn't like talking to you, Nicky. So I proved it to you, didn't I? I am no airhead! :D

**You:** Nick was beaming. I never said that either. Yes you proved it. 3

**Stranger:** Jeff gets out of bed to change into his pajamas and climbs back under the covers. Awesome :) And I should go to sleep now. I have to wake up early for my morning jog. missed it this morning. xD

**You:** Nick grins. I should too. I have a pointless day ahead of getting energy drinks and taking pictures of scenery for people who don't want my art. Sleep well. I apologize for stealing that.

**Stranger:** Jeff raises an eyebrow. Stealing what? my jog? or my sleep?

**You:** Nick laughs. Both. Simon says goodnight.

**Stranger:** Jeff giggles, feeling his eyes droop. Well, if I didnt jog the time I jogged this afternoon, I wouldnt have ran into you and Simon. And remember i just told you i liked talking to you. And tell simon I say goodnight as well.

**You:** Nick I'm glad but I'm still sorry. He is curling up next to me while we text.

**Stranger:** Jeff smiles. Don't be sorry, Nicky. I literally ran into remember. Goodnight 3

**Stranger:** *into you

**You:** Nick quickly changes and curls under the covers. Mainly my fault. Goodnight. Sleep. Don't you dare reply to this. 3

**Stranger:** Jeff giggles sleepily. I just did. 3 Xx hashtag rebel

**You:** Nick rolled his eyes and flipped over. He plugged his phone in and set his alarm, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Stranger:** Jeff hooked his phone onto its charger and placed it on his nightstand, rolling over onto his side. He grabbed his pillow and held it tightly as he fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
